A Little Moment
by Royal Detective
Summary: With Valentines Day being a national holiday in Enchancia King Roland and Queen Miranda must do everything together but while they become busy to take care of the kingdom's needs despite wanting to be alone the royal coupe didn't realize that being together was all that mattered (Part 4 of the Valentine's Day Series)


_**A/N:**__Alright, who's ready for the final story from the Valentine's Day series? I have enjoyed writing for the series. This is probably the only time I ever wrote four stories in under one week. That is totally a new record for me. I do apologize for not having the last story up earlier today, Wednesday nights are church nights and I don't have much time to write during that day. I'm very glad you have all enjoyed the little series. This probably will be the last I'll write more than once for a while. The next thing I'm going to do is picking up where I left off from "Sofia's Substitute" and while you don't know what the theme for that series is yet, it be revealed in my secret story. Yes, after a long wait, it will finally come after "The Ultimate Task" But enough on that right now it's time to rap this four part series up with the very first couple that came together to start this amazing show off six years ago! I mean come on, we certainly can't leave the king and queen out, can we?" Please read and review!_

* * *

_**A Little Moment**_

Roland looked at Miranda at the corner of his eye as he listened or at least tried to listen to Baileywick, but then he already had the steward's voice drowned out. Roland was currently having breakfast in the dinning hall with his family and while the king did have duties he rather had wanted to spend his time with his wife today. It was Valentine's Day after all. If the villagers could spend time with one another why couldn't they?

Seeing that she was being watched made Miranda look over at her husband and saw that he was not listening to Baileywick at all. He was smiling at her with one his usual goofy yet loving looks. This made her try to stifle her giggles at Roland's disobedient nature for a second then pointed toward the steward, telling him to focus.

"...and that's all the things that you and Miranda need to do." Baileywick finished as he rolled up the long list he had just read off of.

"Wait, did you say me and Miranda...?"Roland asked in shock as he turned his head towards the gray-haired man.

"I did,"Baileywick answered. "With it being Valentine's Day the villagers will expect you to appear together. It is one of the those national holiday rules." The steward answered.

Roland laughed a little nervously. "I guess I had forgotten that." he said as he looked back at Miranda who shook her in amusement.

* * *

At their first stop, Roland and Miranda had met with Constable Miles and his men at a burn down house. Earlier that week an intruder had set fire to the home which Constable had asked to for the king's attention on this crime. "It was no doubt that this arson attempt was done under the Kline thief clan and was forcing this family to take refuge in their home,Your Majesty." Miles said as he showed Roland a piece of cloth with the a crest on it.

"I'll send messengers to warn the other kingdoms to be on the look out for the thieves, put them under our list of wanted criminals. I'll also tell the knights to be on the look out for them as well." Roland told Miles.

"We'll also need to start sending help to rebuild this home, perhaps round up some volunteers to work on it." Miranda suggested as she looked toward the homeless family.

"Thank-you,Your Majesties." The constable said "Once we've gotten all our evidence I'll be looking for some help to start the reconstruction.

Once they had visited with the family and offered them to stay at the castle the family politely declined the invitation saying they had already decided to say at a friend's house. Seeing nothing else they could do here the royal couple left.

At there second stop, they went to a new hospital that they had opened a month ago and was there to visit the children that had gotten ill.

The children were so excited to see the king and queen that they started popping up questions left and right such as "How big is the castle?", "Do you do anything fun?", "Do the knights live in the castle?" and all sorts of silly questions that made some of the parents blush at the things their children were asking. One certain question that all the kids asked was "Did you have children?"

Roland and Miranda were amused at the children's curiosity and answered all of their questions. They both even talked to the parents as Miranda held some of the babies and every once in a while some of the kids would get bored of the grown-ups conversation and start clinging on to the royal couple's clothes.

Roland even got down on the floor and played with them,letting the children climb on on his back to pin him down while Miranda watched from the corner of her eye as she talked to the adults.

When it was time to leave the children were sad to see them go and told the royal couple to come back soon.

For their third stop they had to open up a candy store. To no surprise they saw a lot more kids than adults waiting to buy candy. It had been quite a good crowed of people and they even spotted some of Sofia's friends.

Once Roland had given his speech a nearby guard handed him the big pair of of scissors he looked towards Miranda and she walked up, placed her smaller hands in place under his and they both cut the red ribbon.

When it was cut they both stood aside to let the crowed of people through and as he handed the big scissors back to the guard Roland grinned, turned to his wife and said."I don't think I've seen so many people eager and in a hurry to buy candy before, it reminds me of James on his birthday when the servants bring the chocolate cake out."

Miranda grinned "Well, it reminds me of you when they serve jiggly wiggly pudding." She said eyeing the man which made him blush at the mention his love for the dessert.

A minute later, Roland saw that a lot of people were exciting the store and he started making his way inside it, leaving a unaware Miranda behind who was watching the village children enjoy their candy with the same guard who was standing next to her as protection.

As Roland walked out of the store he carried a heart-shaped box of chocolates. When he walked up to his wife he placed it in front of her and said "Happy Valentines Day, Miranda."

Accepting the box from him she smiled "Oh, thank-you,Rollie,I love it." She then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we head home?"

"Yes, I'm ready when you are." Roland said as he offered his arm to her which she took and lead her to the coach.

* * *

Heading home in the coach, Roland sat next to Miranda with his arm around her as she began to eat out the the box that sat in her lap. A few times he would have some of the chocolate for himself which made her grin. "Stealing some of my chocolate are we?" She asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"I see it more as you sharing it with me." Roland said returning her smirk with a mischievous grin which reminded queen of their son.

After he had swallowed another piece Roland's grin turned into a frown as he looked back at her. "I'm sorry we couldn't have this day to ourselves Miranda, I had really wanted it to be just you and me today." He said as he pulled Miranda to him making her sit in his lap which she did not argue with.

She leaned her head against his chest and looked up at him. "We may have had to perform our duties but I was glad that we got to be together all day." She said as she began to play with a button to his shirt. "In a way, I saw it a lot as a date." She laughed a bit and continued. " When were at the hospital you looked so cute playing with the children."

"And you were very cute with the babies." Roland said in return as he placed his head on her's smelling the scent of blossoms from her hair.

"Hm," Miranda hummed as as he began to play with her long brunette hair she muttered with a smile."Seeing those babies reminded me of when I had Sofia but it also made me miss having babies around."

Raising an eyebrow he asked "Are you saying you want to have a another baby?"

Miranda sighed. "Sofia, James and Amber are teenagers now and since they are pursuing their future I miss...seeing them as kids. I wouldn't mind having another."

Bringing her face up to his Roland asked "Are certain you want this?"

Smiling, she nodded"Yes, I would very much like to have another." She simply answered as she placed her hand to his cheek.

"Anything for my queen." He answered with a gentle smile then kissed her.

* * *

_**A/N:**__Well, I hoped you enjoyed "The Valentine's Day" series. If you are wondering about the ending I wanted to start having an opening where Corban can come in the picture. Here's a little fun fact: Roland and Miranda got to have a dinner just the two of them since the the echacian siblings were in Tangu. Please review!_


End file.
